gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetix Cymru
Jetix Cymru (English name: Jetix Wales; credited as simply "Jetix" up until 2009 and since 2017) is a Welsh production company and content distributor for the Welsh Jetix/Disney XD network. The company was founded in February 2004 under license from The Walt Disney Company and was acquired by Curiousgorge66 Studios in 2014. Aura Television Productions, upon its assumption of the distribution rights to The CW Animation's library, currently holds the distribution rights to Jetix Cymru's content library. Most of Jetix Cymru's content has aired on Jetix in Wales; however, Jetix Cymru productions that were produced after August 1st, 2010 have aired on Disney XD Wales. In 2017, the company was revived by Curiousgorge66 XD Networks and currently produces television series and works on promotional material for Disney XD Wales. Jetix Cymru's English dubs are recorded both at its recording studio in Cardiff and (since 2015) at NickFamily Studios in the United States; its Welsh dubs are recorded at their studios in Llanishen. Their catalog has been shown in syndication on various networks, including The CW's Anime Mornings, Cartoon Network XD, and Nickelodeon Family's AuraNightfall. On August 1st, 2018, Jetix Cymru arranged a deal with NickFamily DVD Distribution to have its English dubs released on DVD in Region 1. However, Jetix Cymru has yet to make a deal concerning a Region 2 release (which would cover its main operating area as well as the rest of Europe); instead, Jetix Cymru currently handles DVD releases of their shows, as well as the rest of Aura Television Productions' library, outside of Region 1. On the same day, it was announced that The CW Animation would be closed as it "would be a waste to keep the studio going if we don't have anything airing on its namesake anymore". Jetix Cymru became directly owned by Aura Television Productions upon The CW Animation's closure. Excluding cases in which the rights are taken by another company, as well as rights-sharing cases in North America (usually between NickFamily and Aniplex of America or Venga), Jetix Cymru has the UK license to most series licensed by NickFamily Studios or AuraAnime Licensing in North America. However, its North American anime licensing division has been gradually winding-down, with most of its licenses transferred over to AuraAnime Licensing by the end of May 2019. As of August 2019, Beta Cartoon owns the North American rights for the Jetix branding, while Jetix Cymru goes by "Disney XD Productions Cardiff" for North American distribution beginning in July 2019. On April 17th, 2019, it was announced that Jetix Cymru's anime division in the UK will be spun-off and renamed AuraAnime Licensing UK at an unspecified date. With the continuing wind-down and potential sale of the Welsh Disney XD, rumors began circulating on April 30th, 2019 that Aura Television Productions was planning to rebrand Jetix Cymru into either "Disney Animation Cardiff" or "Aura Television Productions UK" following the potential sale of Disney XD Wales. On July 12th, 2019, the main production division was renamed "Disney XD Productions Cardiff", though the company will continue to operate as Jetix Cymru until its branding license expires on August 29th, 2020. Productions For series not produced by Jetix Cymru but were dubbed into Welsh by the company, see List of series dubbed by Jetix Cymru. *Magic: The Gathering (2004; co-production with Wizards of the Coast and Teletoon) *Dragon Quest (2004; English localization; co-production with Toei Animation) *Mario & Luigi (2004; co-production with YTV and Cookie Jar) *Paper Mario: The Series (2004 - 2006; season 2 only; co-production with Teletoon and Cookie Jar) *Crash Bandicoot: Battle of Swords (2005; co-production with Universal Animation Studios) *Renting Nightmares (2005; co-production with Discovery Kids and Discovery Canada) *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (2005; co-production with YTV and Cookie Jar) *Sega All-Stars (2005 - 2011; English localization) **Sonic meets Alex Kidd (2005 - 2006) **Sonic meets Phantasy Star (2006 - 2007) **Sonic meets Love & Berry (2007 - 2008) **Sonic meets Mushiking (2008 - 2009) **Sonic meets Dinosaur King (2009 - 2010) **Sonic meets Virtua Fighter (2010 - 2011) *Caught Undercover (2006; co-production with TLC and Discovery Canada) *Super Mario: Legend of the Seven Stars (2006; co-production with Teletoon and Cookie Jar) *Camp Orange Wales (2006; co-production with Nickelodeon UK) *Game Show Crazy (2006; co-production with Teletoon, Nickelodeon Australia, Nelvana, Cartoon Network Studios, and Cartoon Network Too) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007 - 2008; co-production with Teletoon and Cookie Jar) *FusionFall (2007 - 2015; co-production with Cartoon Network Studios) *Mega Man: Powered Up (2008; co-production with Capcom, Cartoon Network UK, and Teletoon) *Ace Attorney Investigations (2008; co-production with Capcom USA, Madhouse, and Teletoon) *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (2009 - 2010; co-production with Disney XD Europe, YTV, and Cookie Jar) *From Game to Reality (2009; co-production with Disney XD Europe, Cartoon Network Asia, and Teletoon) *Deal or No Deal (Wales) (2010 (season 1); 2017 - present (season 2); co-production with Endemol, Disney XD Europe, and YTV) *From Game to Reality: Full Throttle (2010; co-production with Disney XD Europe, Cartoon Network Asia, and Teletoon) *Dragon Ball Heroes (2012; co-production with Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Funimation) *Dragonfly Girl (2013; English localization) *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (2013 - 2014; co-production with Disney XD Europe, YTV, and DHX Media) *Storytelling (2017 - 2018; co-production with YTV Family, Disney XD Wales, and NickFamily Studios) *The Simpson Popples (2017 - 2018; season 2; co-production with Gracie Films, Film Roman, and Nicktoons) *Cardbattle (2017; English localization; co-production with Studio Trigger, The CW Animation, and Teletoon) *Cardbattle: Secret Cards (2017 - 2018; co-production with Studio Trigger and Teletoon) *Millennium Snow (2017 - 2018; English localization) *Rock Dog (2017 - 2019; co-production with Cartoon Network XD Studios, Mandoo Pictures, and Disney XD Wales) *Maple Town '17 (2017 - 2018; English localization; co-production with Disney Junior Japan and Toei Animation) *FusionFall '17 (2017 - 2019; co-production with Disney XD Wales and Cartoon Network Studios) *PB&J Kawauso (2017 - 2019; English localization; previously dubbed by Saban Brands) *The History of Heavy Metal (2017 - 2018; co-production with Nickelodeon Wales, YTV, and Studio Trigger) *The Eltingville Club (2017 - 2018; co-production with Williams Street and Disney XD Wales) **Christmas in Eltingville (2018; co-production with NickFamily Studios and Cartoon Network Studios) *The Biskitts (2017) (2017 - 2019; co-production with CBS Television Studios) *Even Stevens (2017; co-production with It's a Laugh Productions) *Cybersix (2017) (2017 - 2019; co-production with Teletoon, Télétoon+, and Madhouse) *DanganronpaPet: The Animation (2017 - 2018; English localization; co-production with Funimation) *Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story (2017 - 2019; English localization; co-production with Studio Trigger) *Jewelpet Academy (2017 - 2018; English localization) **Jewelpet Academy: Second Year (2018; English localization) *Danganronpa Fairilu: The Animation (2018 - 2019; English localization; co-production with Funimation) *Cards Against Humanity (2018 - 2019; co-production with Disney Channel Wales, ABC Studios, and Freeform Original Productions) *Recess Popples (2018; season 9 only; co-production with Disney Television Animation and Cartoon Network Studios) *Rainbow Puppies (2018 - present; co-production with NickFamily Studios) *Excavators (2019 - present; co-production with NickFamily Studios, OverFlare, and RaGE Animation) *Karaage to Watashi (starting 2019; English localization; co-production with NickFamily Studios) Disney XD Productions Cardiff *Miss XV (2019 - 2020; co-production with Canal 5) *Size Fox (2019 - 2020; co-production with Teletoon and Nelvana) *CodeScan (2019 - 2020; co-production with Nicktoons Family) *The Princess of Nana Moon (2019 - present; co-production with Alpha Animation) *CodeScan SuperDrive (TBA; co-production with Nicktoons Family) Television movies *FusionFall: Two Universes (2017; co-production with Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network Studios) English dubbing unit On July 3rd, 2018, Jetix Cymru announced that they were opening an English translation unit for any undubbed anime series dropped by its sister company NickFamily Licensing. The unit opened up in August 2018, with their first dub to enter production being the co-dub of the Magical Girl ZetA metaseries with Venga Seattle. The unit would be the second time Jetix Cymru dubbed third-party (not distributed by Curiousgorge66 Studios outside of Japan) series, as they previously dubbed several series for broadcast on The CW's Anime Mornings block. Their licenses were transferred over to AuraAnime Licensing by the end of May 2019, though the unit will remain open as an overseas dubbing division for AuraAnime Licensing. List of third-party series dubbed into English *Magical Girl ZetA (up to and including the reboot, plus the films and OVA) (will co-produce a re-dub with Venga Seattle) *Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation (for Aniplex of America; co-production with NickFamily Studios) *Psyren II (for Aniplex of America) *Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Tell Me, Magical Pendulum (airing in North America as Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Magical Pendulum) (now licensed by AuraAnime Licensing) *Time Travel Girl (for Funimation) Trivia *Out of all Curiousgorge66 Studios subsidiaries, Jetix Cymru has had the most legal involvement: **In March 2018, Jetix Cymru was sued by Viacom Europe for using the "TeenNick" branding for a French general entertainment channel not solely aimed at teens. The two parties have since reached an out-of-court settlement and the channel was rebranded into Aura. **On April 2nd, 2018, Jetix Cymru filed suit against sister company Aura International's Aura Xtreme Networks subsidiary, stating that Aura was "not committing to the sale of Vortexx Network, and allowing IPTV provider Google Fiber to drop the network in most markets where a rerun-only network would be found unprofitable". Both Jetix Cymru and Aura Xtreme Networks have since reached an out-of-court settlement, and Aura Xtreme Networks liquidated in April 2018. **The company, alongside its sister subsidiary NickFamily Studios, was involved in a class-action lawsuit against Yui Animation. **In October 2018, upon NickFamily Studios' review of their financial statements from 2017, Jetix Cymru sued Mystical Entertainment for money laundering, embezzlement, and possible fraud. The lawsuit was later revised to accuse Mystical Entertainment of forging the signature of Mystical's founder, Jimmy Dent. NickFamily Studios and Aura Television Productions were named parties in the suit. On October 25th, 2018, Jetix Cymru issued an apology and settled the suit out-of-court. **Early on October 25th, 2018, the president of NickFamily UK sued Jetix Cymru for appearing in the trial between Viacom and Mystical. However, in November 2018, NickFamily UK lost its case. **Jetix Cymru sued Disney XD Greenland in a class-action lawsuit involving Curiousgorge66 Studios' non-Greenlandic divisions, Corus Entertainment, and SurgeAnime Broadcasting Worldwide in November 2018.